


Pulp Fiction

by lachance, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайте воспеть мне красоту моей Мэгги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulp Fiction

_Не берите с собой ни золота, ни серебра, ни меди в пояса свои, ни сумы на дорогу, ни двух одежд, ни обуви, ни посоха._  
Мф.10:9-10

Последний бокал он выпивает залпом и с грохотом ставит на стойку, прежде чем развернуться, и, оттолкнувшись ладонями от теплого дерева, в три почти танцевальных шага дойти до входа, толкнуть от себя дверь (тоненько звякают восточные колокольчики, скрипят несмазанные петли), нырнуть в прохладную ночь, пахнущую недавним дождем, металлом и речной водой. Рулон бумаги для телетайпа на плече, под босыми ногами – прохладный асфальт, что-то тёмное всплывает на поверхности схваченного опьянением сознания само собой, и это лучшее чувство на земле.

Холода прошли, холодов будто никогда больше не будет, можно сесть прямо на асфальт у обочины и достать из кармана блокнот на толстой пружине и сточенный карандаш. Каждый сам выбирает путь, каждый сам выбирает метод; Джек говорит, что правки вредят тексту, правки его убивают, и какой бы не была твоя история – нет в ней ни единого слова, которое стоило бы вычёркивать. Аллен знает о Джеке слишком много, чтобы остаться наблюдателем, знает глубже, чем могла бы рассказать текстура кожи и волос; если однажды начинаешь смотреть на человека так, как смотрит влюблённый, уже не можешь перестать вглядываться в невидимое.

Каким бы был для него конец времен? Смазанным, как похмельное утро.

Он записывает пару коротких строчек и качает головой, тут же вычёркивая – метод Джека хорош, но не подходит ему совершенно, они слишком разные люди. Разные катастрофически, и никакие бейсбольные карточки, никакие рулоны бумаги, тугие клавиши ундервуда и прогулки босиком от бара к гостинице не помогают приблизиться. Да и набережная спокойной реки Амстел, вдоль которой простираются уютные жилые кварталы – не американская глушь, где можно запрокинуть голову и взвыть так, как воют дикие звери; здесь для этого, пожалуй, слишком много полиции.

Аллен встаёт на ноги и с досадой убирает блокнот в карман, навязчивая строчка не желает поддаваться языку. Алкоголь, наркотики и незнакомые голландские и австрийские мальчики, едва говорящие на английском, волшебны тем, что делают реальность неотчетливой, неуловимой, но и мысль теряет всякую связность. Невозможно думать о смерти, глядя на то, как над сонным предрассветным кварталом красных фонарей медленно розовеет небо; невозможно быть трезвым, когда вокруг столько оглушительной красоты.

«Дайте воспеть мне красоту моей Мэгги!»... Аллен помнит о Джеке столько, что нет никакой необходимости видеть его или касаться; воспоминание о том, как он конвульсивно сжимал в ладони простынь, когда ему снова снились кошмары, оказываются ярче и живее последнего разговора, пустого и бессмысленного. Мыслить получается сплошь простыми формами, он думает: «Всё сводится к сюжету из бульварной литературы: возлюби своё отчаяние, потому что больше у тебя ничего нет».

Асфальт под ногами сменяется брусчаткой, ночные фонари мягко рассекают темноту, если долго идти вперёд, то сначала закончится город, потом – континент, потом – жизнь. Он удобнее перехватывает рулон бумаги и оглядывается, пытаясь вспомнить, как пройти к отелю, который Грегори нашёл для них с Питером, и понимает, что совершенно заблудился, а карта осталась в кармане другого пиджака.

Правила бульварной литературы требуют встать на перекрестке, недоумённо озираясь, пока взгляд не выхватит из мешанины редких прохожих знакомое лицо, например, это может быть лицо Грегори, возвращающегося из очередного ночного бара, полутёмного из-за аварий на подстанции. Грегори должен бы помахать ему рукой и закричать, что впереди ожидает нескучное утро, а девушка рядом с ним может рассмеяться, отбрасывая с лица волнистые светлые пряди, глаза у неё будут тёмные, пьяные и счастливые.

Разумеется, так и происходит.


End file.
